Temujin
by Zero-onE001
Summary: How could Echizen Ryoma, the 'Iron Ruler ' of seigaku, fall in love with their Ace, Ryuuzaki Sakuno? HIATUS
1. Prologue: Meet the Temujin

**Summary:**Echizen Ryoma, the famed freshman headmaster of Seishun Gakuen, is mostly referred to as the 'Temujin'. Cold-hearted and 'Iron Ruler', he punishes the students over the tiniest mistakes. How could this arrogant ruler fall in love with the Seigaku's 'ace'- Ryuuzaki Sakuno?

**Pairing:**RyoSaku. \m/

**Rating:**T. but nothing vulgar. I will lower the rate if people will say so.

**Warnings:**None at the moment. :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, just this fic. Some of the lines are adapted, too. Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi and I'm not intending to steal his work. :)

**Prologue: Meet the Temujin**

"Get the _fuck_ off of me!" a girl screamed while trying to release herself from the grips of two smirking men as they dragged her to a certain room.

"Heh? Then make us. Why did you even do that when you knew that it's against his rules? You _know_ too well that _Temujin-sama _doesn't like it when people stand against him," one of them said rather mockingly. The girl growled and tried to pounce on them, but no use. Suddenly, they stopped as they reached their destination; a huge set of oak doors that will make you wonder whether it is a part of the school. The lass fell silent as she stared at the doors in horror, her gaze not registering the other man quietly opening those doors. She just felt herself being thrown inside, her ivory skin mercilessly colliding with the cold, hard ground.

_"It's show time."_

The doors closed; the traces of previous men were all gone. The girl was in brink of tears. She looked up, facing the smug-looking _Temujin_. She felt a completely foreign feeling enveloping her. Feeling that she never thought she would ever feel – _fear._

The _Temujin_ is sitting on a sofa; his right leg propped on top of his left. His head is resting on the tips of his fingers which are supported by his elbows on the arm rest of the sofa. He's looking at her admiringly, but he is smirking, which meant _no_ good.

There is always no good happening inside the headmaster's or counselor's room or most people refer as _'hell'_.

"Te-temujin-sama…" the girl whimpered.

The _Temujin_ didn't pay attention to her, and instead, tilted his head slightly, urging the secretary to speak. The man nodded, producing a green notebook in his eye level as he adjusted his spectacles. He cleared his throat. "Masahiro Haruka. Class E, senior. Has broke the school rules by trying to seduce one of the teachers to pass the subject she is failing. English, Geology, and Physics – D. Music, Home Eco-…"

"Enough." The 'Temujin', for once, spoke; his tone emotionless. His eyes narrowed; but his smirk grew wider. "Kick _'it'_ out."

"No! Please! Temujin-sama!" the girl pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes. The Temujin paid no heed with it. He stood up, as well as his eight companions who were sitting behind him from the start, ready to leave the room.

The girl wailed and ran towards him; kneeling and holding on to his leg. "Temujin-sama…"

He tilted his head slightly upwards and wrinkled his nose, showing that he looks _down_on the poor girl. The sunlight hitting his face made his emerald hair glint and his eyes glow dark and sharp. He lifted the girl's chin with his right foot, amber eyes staring to big blue ones. He smirked yet again.

_"Mada… mada… dane."_


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Ace

**Chapter 1: Meet the Ace**

"I-I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno… P-please take care of me from now on!" a braided girl bowed deeply in front of the class, face beet red from her embarrassing introduction. The teacher smiled at her and directed her to her seat, which she obeyed not after smiling back. She has the seat next to the window and was grateful for it. Not so noticeable. She looked at the person beside her and noticed that it was sleeping. She smiled softly.

'_This school is normal after all.'_

After seeing the school's pamphlet, she shivered. There is a note, 'most trouble-free school'. There is no 'trouble-free' school for goodness' sake! If there is, that school surely is suffering from abnormality.

She mentally shook her head. Of course the school is normal!

Little did she know how _wrong_ she is.

**xXx**

"That's harsh, Ochibi!" a redhead from behind glomped the unsuspecting boy. They would've fallen face flat on that ground if not of their reflexes. He sighed; but smirked afterwards. His previously sharp eyes were back to its _innocent_ look.

"Yeah, Echizen… too harsh… Didn't you know that it is bad to hurt girls?" a spiky-haired guy lightly punched his arms and huffed.

"Well, it's Ochibi we're talking about!" the redhead – Kikumaru Eiji, Student Council's Food Committee Officer – said, laughing. The spiky-haired guy – Momoshiro Takeshi – Student Council's Food Committee Officer- nodded.

"There are 20 girls that were kicked out of the school for this week. Reasons are: stalking Echizen, vandalism, bullying, not in proper uniform, giving Echizen a love letter…" a guy with a handy dandy green notebook – Inui Sadaharu, Student Council's Secretary et Treasurer – paused, noticing that his listeners were not paying attention to him. "And so on."

"Fsshuu…" Kaidoh Kaoru, Student Council's Disciplinary Committee Officer, hissed just to _secure_ his presence in the conversation. The others stared at him, deadpanned.

"Just think of their futures…" Oishi Shuichiroh, Student Council's Disciplinary Committee Officer, fretted, palming his face. Kikumaru left Echizen's shoulders to pat his favorite partner on the back. The two sighed at once.

"Isn't it _fun_?" Echizen Ryoma, Seishun Gakuen Freshman Headmaster et Counselor, asked rather innocently, making the others back away at stare weirdly at him.

"Ha ha… It is, Echizen… It even is _interesting_," Fuji Syuusuke, Student Council's Vice President, replied, patting the younger boy's head. "Nah, Tezuka?"

"They just let their guards down," Tezuka Kunimitsu, Student Council's President, stated. "But…" he eyed the boy warily."Don't abuse your position, Echizen."

"Am I, _now_?" Echizen asked, his bottom lip slightly jutting out. He _is_ pouting. A technique he learned to get Tezuka, courtesy of _Fuji-nii_. Tezuka mentally sighed; the others (except Fuji and Echizen) outwardly did.

_'They're hopeless, those two...'_

**xXx**

Lunch time. Sakuno opened her handmade bento. She knew that the cafeteria would be crowded by this time, so she brought her own food.

"Hey," her head shot up at the voice and she stared up at a grinning pigtailed girl. She blushed upon realizing that she's her seatmate, the one sleeping earlier.

"Kon… kon… nichiwa," she shyly greeted, her head down, eyes tightly closed. She was slapped on her back and she looked at the girl, who is now seated in front of her.

"No need for formalities! I'm Osakada Tomoka," the girl said, shouted, rather.

"R-ryuuzaki Sakuno… N-nice to meet you, Osakada-san," Sakuno smiled.

Tomoka waved her hand dismissingly. "Tomoka will do... But it will be great if you call me Tomo."

"Ah... Hai! Tomo-chan! Please call me Sakuno."

"Oookay... So, I assume that you know no one here in Seigaku?" she asked. Sakuno slowly nodded. Then Tomoka let out a booming laugh which made the braided-girl felt blood rushing to her face. "You're so adorable, Sakuno-chan! So, I guessed right. I can tour you around and tell you about Seigaku. After lunch, I suppose"

Sakuno brightened up at this, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. All for my newest friend!"

Sakuno let a cute smile grace her face.

**xXx**

Days passed. Sakuno learned that there are many clubs in Seigaku: swimming, music, literary, culinary and the most famous tennis club. She also learned that students can skip grades if they got more than the average score in the entrance exams, but not mandatory.

Currently, the two of them are having a lunch break stroll, with Tomoka still orienting her about her new school.

"And then the one that won the scholarship and got the perfect score in all the entrance exams is called _'ace'_. The ace has all the privileges the Student Council members have. You will recognize the ace easily because the ace has this silver dragonfly-shaped brooch on their uniform's left chest. The ace is also known as the _'prince'_ or _'princess'_ of Seigaku..." Tomoka paused and brought her hand to cup her chin in a thinking manner. "But... I don't know who the ace is for this year... Kawamura-senpai hasn't announced yet..." And she continued on.

At the mention of the _'ace'_, Sakuno paled considerably. She hadn't thought that that is how the ace was treated in this school. She thought that it is only a simple term, _not_ a position. She brought her hand inside her skirt pocket and clutched something as she recalled her conversation with Tezuka-taichou the days before...

_"Go-gomenasai!" Sakuno bowed as she entered the Student Council room, panting heavily. "I-i'm sorry, I'm late!"_

_In front of her sat an intimidating man, which she assumed as the famous student headmaster. He has brown, unruly hair and wears framed spectacles. She fidgeted nervously as the man didn't reply and just continued to do his paperwork. After some while, the man raised his head to glare at the other person inside._

_"H-hai! Tezuka-taichou!" and then the random person scurried to run outside. Sakuno wondered why, but..._

_'T-taichou...' she blushed as she realized that she mistook the President as the Headmaster. A clearing of throat shook her out of her frenzy. She blushed some more at the direct stare given to her by who she assumed by now as Tezuka-taichou._

_"Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Tezuka inquired as Sakuno nodded._

_"Please take a seat," he said while gesturing her to a seat in front of him and waited until Sakuno sat down. He handed her an envelope and started explaining. "Ryuuzaki-san, inside the envelope are the papers you would need here in Seigaku: your class' schedule, the school map, club registration form, list of rules and the certification of being this year's 'ace'," he paused, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough, Sakuno's ears quirked at that._

_"A-ace?"_

_"Un... Ace is the promotion given to a special student that won the scholarship every year. Being an ace means being open to some privileges a normal student couldn't acquire," At that, the Student Council's door burst open, revealing a redhead munching a donut and carrying a tray which he settled on Tezuka's table. He is about to walk away, complete with muttering, "Your snack, Tezu-chan, nyah" and "Hello, New Student-chan!" when..._

_"Kikumaru," Tezuka called, earning his attention and stopping him from opening the door. He looked at him curiously. "Where is he?"_

_Question marks seemingly popped above Kikumaru's head as he absorbed Tezuka's question, "Hnyah?"_

_Tezuka just stared at him meaningfully. He seemed to get it though as his face lit up, "Ah! Oh, he's sleeping... That Ochibi..." and he completely left._

_Tezuka felt his hand twitch in the need to pinch his nose. He slightly sighed and looked at Sakuno again. "I guess I will be the one who will give this to you," 'Again,' he added in his mind._

_He rummaged around the cabinets under his desk and placed a velvet blue box on top of it. He opened the box and raised a dragonfly-shaped brooch for Sakuno to see. Tezuka raised the brooch on top of Sakuno's right shoulder, and then on her left, signifying her Ace position official._

_"That brooch is a sign to know that you're the ace. Keep that. Now, go back to your classroom and you'll be late," he said, handing her the brooch. She smiled and bowed as she walked towards the door and towards her classroom._

_Tezuka watched her retreating back silently. "Good luck, Ryuuzaki-san..." then his face turned even more serious as it is." And beware of the Temujin."_

"Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted, enough to bring Sakuno down to Earth. Sakuno blinked and looked at Tomoka curiously.

"What was that?" she asked.

Tomoka slapped her forehead. "Jeez! I thought you were listening! I was asking if you want to know other things about the ace!"

"O-oh..." Sakuno blushed, but since Tomoka had asked, might as well seize the golden chance. "Why does Seigaku have ace?"

Tomoka blinked thoughtfully. "I really don't know why. Maybe it's a ritual to appreciate the efforts of the students that win the scholarship. No one has yet to break that, until now. Not even Temujin-sama."

Sakuno's ear kinked at that. "Temujin-sama?"

Tomoka clasped her hands once. "Oh! I haven't told you about the school heads. Temujin-sama is an alias given to our school's Headmaster. You know, the famous student headmaster," she shrugged. "Our Student Council has seven positions with nine general members with it, and which is being led by Temujin-sama: President, Vice-President, Secretary et Treasurer as one, Disciplinary Committee which only has two members, Reporter or Public Relations, Food Committee which also has two members in it, and the Counsel which is also being led by the Freshman Headmaster, Echizen Ryoma-sama, or the Temujin." she finished.

Now that Sakuno thought of it, she knows about the headmaster of Seigaku being a student, but she hadn't expected that he's only a freshman like her. She frowned. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, obviously." the pigtailed freshman gave her a _duh expression _but she didn't mind. "Anyway, his family, the Echizen family, bought this school last year and since he is studying here, his father made him the school's Headmaster. Dunno what got into Echizen-san's head though, appointing a twelve-year old student as a head like that."

Sakuno nodded as she got what her friend's point is.

They continued walking in silence, that is until Sakuno bumped into someone and fell on her behind.

"Itai!" she squeaked. The person hovered over her, smirking devilishly.

"Ara… Brave enough to bump on me..." the person- a girl with a raven hair tied up in one-sided ponytail looked down at Sakuno. She took a hold of one of her braids and yanked her upwards, at the same time making her yelp.

"G-gomenasai..." she stuttered out, feeling helpless.

"Hnn... You really think your sorry can...?"

"Oi, oi... What do you think you're doing with her?" Tomoka's voice spoke from behind the two. The girl looked at her and smirked. She also did; her hands on her hips. "You didn't think you can go away after what you did with my _best friend_, now did you?"

The previous smirk adorning the other girl's face was completely dropped. She furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. "Just you wait," and then she left.

"You okay?" she asked, helping Sakuno on her feet. the auburn haired lass nodded. "T-thank you..."

**xXx**

"Gomen, Sakuno, I'm unable to join you in lunch, I have an urgent business and I have to skip the second half of school," Tomoka said, bowing apologetically to Sakuno.

The latter hung her head low. "O-oh... It's okay... Take care..."

Sakuno stood up, ready to go to the cafeteria. She hadn't brought her bentou today so she needed to buy cafeteria food, or else she'll not have her lunch, of course. She made her way to the cafeteria, going through ocean of people. She only bought one piece of bread, the last one in the cafeteria and an orange juice. She sighed and find an unoccupied table for her to sit on, her head and shoulders sagging down.

**xXx**

Echizen stomped about, his eyebrows furrowed and his amber eyes were blazing that no one dared to go towards him. Apparently, he's having an off day.

Unfortunately, his father, the _Great_ Nanjiroh, as he calls himself, called. He actually _ordered_ him to attend their business party that will be held tonight in their mansion. He cursed under his breath. Even though he had told him many times that he doesn't like to attend any social gatherings, his father just won't listen. He glared at no one in particular. _'That old man thinks that he has his control over the world...'_

At the phone call, Echizen was only annoyed... and bitching. After that, Tezuka had disturbed his _beauty sleep_ by _splashing_ a pail of water in his _handsome_ face, saying that he has to do his job as the headmaster. He ordered, he _really_ did, the Temujin to meander around the school grounds and check if it's still _'trouble-free'_ and not to sleep twenty-four hours a day. Echizen would have disobeyed and give Tezuka a piece of mind but didn't do because he saw the thick bags under the latter's eyes. He would have laughed at him but he didn't, thinking that Tezuka would only yell at him, and it's not healthy, because Tezuka _does not_ yell. And it will only make him _out-of-character._

So, yeah, he is loathing those two. He promised to himself that whoever decided to annoy him will sure... _mess up_. Even Kikumaru had the sense to not try to glomp him.

He reached the cafeteria and walked inside, as the Student Council President _ordered._ He took a look at every table and glared at each and every girl who tries batting their eyelashes to him. And then...

His eye twitched and his jaw dropped, the corner of his mouth twitched as well, contorting in a creepy... _grin?_ He just felt something splash in his face, for the second time of the day, dripping down his jaw line, neck and soaking through his shirt. He looked down and sure enough, he was soaked in a sticky..._something._ He wrinkled his nose at the scent of sticky orange juice soaking his shirt and glared at the auburn blob beneath him.

Then he walked away.

**xXx**

Sakuno _hadn't _expected to bump _again _into someone. She discreetly cursed her clumsiness. She only wanted to find a seat and eat in peace, _dammit!_ She tried to stand up but the pain in her ankle stopped her. She hadn't had the chance to even think and just registered being dragged by two unknown men and almost fall face flat on the floor.

**xXx**

The Student Council members jumped a bit at the sound of opening and closing of the door. They had decided to take a lunch at the Counselor's room for it was bigger than the Student Council's. Eight pairs of eyes looked at the door and their jaws dropped. There he is, the Temujin, standing like a pissed off cat with his hair disheveled and clothes... soaking _orange_. No one dared to speak for the _fear_ of the Temujin. Or rather, no one dared to speak because some of them were busy suppressing their laughter, some of them are busy jotting down in their notebook, some of them are busy eyeing him with interest, some of them are busy worrying about him, and some of them are, well, aren't just into speaking. Nevertheless, Echizen glared at them, daring them to speak.

After that, the door burst open and there comes the Temujin's _victim of the day_.

**xXx**

"What was that?" Sakuno managed to mutter as she was forcibly t_hrown_ inside a room. She looked up and faced eight intimidating man. She recognized the two as Tezuka-taichou and Kikumaru. They were staring back at her, dumbfounded.

Inui first regained his composure as he stepped forward, ready to say the _victim's_ profile. He opened his mouth to start, but was interrupted by Temujin, himself.

"Kick _it_ out," he said, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes boring holes on Sakuno's head.

**xXx**

Sakuno hadn't understood all of what had happened. She was dragged at the room against her will and now they say that she's expelled? How the hell was that? In any ways, she will not let that happen. She studied for nearly two months just to enter this school and they'll just say that she's expelled with just a blink of an eye?

But... _how_ would she do that with her shy facade? And most importantly, how would she do that when she _doesn't_ know how to do that? She paused; and thought for a few minutes. _'What will Tomo-chan do in times like this?'_

Then she remembered what happened the day before as the two loyal men was about to hold her.

"Heh..." a small voice was heard from the room. They all looked at her. She smirked, her chin up. "Do you think I had the _pleasure_ when I was transferred here? I _even_ regretted it. There are many schools out there, with headmaster not as _lowly_ as you," and then she walked out. Droplets of tears not visible at the other people inside.

Echizen, as well as the others, were utterly stunned. It's not every day that you could meet someone that dared to stand against the 'Temujin'.

"Echizen," Inui started. Echizen stared at him after recovering from his stunned expression. _"Go after her."_

"What?" Echizen asked, his anger rising at Inui.

"I never had the chance to say it to you. That girl is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Seigaku's ace," Inui explained. Echizen doesn't need any explanations about that. He rushed outside the room to find. He has to find her. He has to get her back. _Their 'ace'._


	3. Chapter 2: Ruckus

**Chapter 2: Ruckus**

"Psst... Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Incident at the cafeteria!"

"Oh, that?"

"Yeah!"

"Didn't really expect someone to _splash_ an orange juice at Temujin-sama."

"Wehh? Someone _actually _did that?"

"Un... name's Ryuuza-something or... _something."_

"It's really unbelievable..."

"Maybe it's unintentional..."

"Jeez, grow up! By the looks of it, maybe they wanted to get revenge at the Headmaster. You know, his ego is as big as this school, if _not_ bigger."

"Shh! Someone might hear you! Or you'll end up like that person! Badmouthing the Temujin is against the _rules,_ if you hadn't realized!"

"Where's that person, anyways?"

"Counselor's room... Maybe getting counseling or something..."

"Counseling my ass! The Temujin would just expel it without further explanations. Or counseling. Hah! Arrogant person that he is, thinking that he's a prince."

***BONK***

"Told you! No badmouthing!"

"Why you...? Fangirl!"

Tomoka was suprised the least. She had just come back because her business was canceled and then...

_'What happened when I was out?'_

She overheard some students chatting about someone that pissed the Temujin and is now at the Counselor's room. She couldn't believe it. Someone stood against **THE **Temujin-**SAMA?**

_'OhmiGod... __**SCOOP!**__'_

She got a mini lapel microphone, a notepad and pen, a digital camera and an armband (with **'Journalism Club: President'** written on it) out of nowhere and was about to do her paparazzo mission when she remembered her sole purpose of coming back: Sakuno.

_'Where is she, anyways?'_

She gave up on her newest _quest_, albeit reluctantly and just decided to find her best friend. She trudged her way towards their classroom, only to find it empty. Her object must be home by now. She sighed again. Her time is wasted. _'I could just have made an article on the incident at the cafeteria that they say.'_

She passed the shoe lockers by the stairs and heard a light noise. She ignored it, thinking that two of the students decided to spend their _intimate _time there. She took few steps forward, having the difficulty to _not_ peek. It's as if the staircase has strong magnetic fields for paparazzi-_wannabes_. And being one of them... she _gave in._ Her paparazzo instincts take over _no matter what_.

She sighed and pulled a mini-flashlight out of her pocket (with the **Seigaku's Girlscout** emblem printed on it) and took light steps back to the stairs.

_'I'll just say, _"PDAs aren't allowed in here,"_ show them the symbol on my flashlight, and bring them to the Counselor's Office. There, all done.'_ she paused midthought and midstep. _'But... I need to get pictures of their_ 'session' _without them noticing! Wait... didn't the mentor say that this flashlight has a mini-camera in it? And if I remember correctly... I just have to double-click the button and it will capture where the light is set,'_ she mentally bounced in happiness and internally hugged the huge _mini_-flashlight with her tiny chibi arms_. 'Waai! What a huge coincidence!'_

_Coincidence. _As if Osakada Tomoka ever believed in coincidence. Not her, the one who likes to **SET** things **UP**.

She recited her four-worded script repeatedly in her head as she turned the flashlight on. She opened her mouth to blurt her speech by heart out, but instead, she found her jaw drop.

Staring back at her is the one and only Ryuuzaki Sakuno with tear-stricken eyes while holding a wide-eyed stare. The lass was curled in a ball as she stared back, as if she had just gone from something so... so... _horrible._

Tomoka pocketed her flashlight, the _double-clicky_ thing completely forgotten as she kneeled down next to the sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her gently.

It took time before Sakuno stopped sobbing; and that's when she decided to ask: "What happened?"

Sakuno bit her lips, unsure of what to say. Her head was down as she mumbled something.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow and leaned slightly. "Pardon?"

"T-the T-temujin expelled me," she sobbed out, her face flushed pink.

Tomoka gaped. Did she hear it right?

"E-eh?" she managed to squeak. "D-didn't I tell you to-?" she abruptly stopped as her common sense invaded her thoughts. _'It isn't the time for this! I don't even know what happened!'_ she took a deep breath. "Hush, Sakuno. I think you should go home by now," she gave an assuring smile and added in a whisper. "I'd try to give _him _a piece of mind for what he'd done to you." she then winked.

"D-don't!" the auburn-haired freshman warned her best friend. "I-I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Nah," Tomoka shrugged, apparently taking Sakuno lightly. "Just go home already." the tone of her voice signified finality. Sakuno nodded hesitantly-as she knew that she can't do anything apart from it- and Tomoka helped her stand up. Her legs feel wobbly and if no one is holding her, maybe she's still sprawled on the floor.

Tomoka took one step, Sakuno still in her arms. She almost slipped as she stepped on something and inwardly cursed. She lifted her leg to see what it was and her eyes widen. She eyed the girl in her arms warily, who just raised an eyebrow at her stare and looked at what made her like that. She gaped as she stared back at Tomoka with fear in her eyes.

_A silver dragonfly shaped brooch._

"Y-you're the _ace._.."

**xXx**

"You _idiot!_"

Echizen winced at the booming voice that could put Thor (1) in shame. He hesitantly looked up, only to see Tezuka glaring down at him with his blazing hazel brown orbs. Echizen was sure that if Tezuka is Nanjiroh, he might be having a hundred of lashes by now.

Finally, Tezuka snapped. How couldn't he? He barely got a sleep for almost three days because of Council and Headmaster's work. He isn't even the Headmaster!

"I thought I always remind you to not abuse your _fucking_ position? But what the _hell _did you do? The ace kicked herself out, _dammit!_ And it's because of you, _brat_! What are you going to do now? Pass all your _freakin'_ responsiblities to me, ha? **You** are the Headmaster for Kami-sama's sake! Not me! You do not even do that job of yours and now... now... Get out, _Ryoma_..." Tezuka seemed to get a hold of himself as he said the last words as a whisper. He was pissed. The ace is the treasure of Seigaku and Echizen expelled her... just like _that_.

Echizen, on the other hand, kept rooted in his place, eyes closed and head down. He's afraid that if he looked up, he would _melt_ under Tezuka's glare. An angry Tezuka is a hundred times worse than a drunken Nanjiroh. And Echizen could _barely _stand the latter.

Tezuka inhaled sharply as he noticed that Echizen hadn't moved. He doesn't want to scar the younger boy, but he _always l_oses his self-control when he snaps, that's why he always keeps his stoic and cool facade- to _lengthen_ his patience.

"GET OUT, **DAMMIT**!"

"Would you shut up?" the Temujin countered as he finally saw red. He glared up at Tezuka; blazing golden connects to blazing hazel. "SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T FIND THAT GIRL? **I** _COULD_ CARE **LESS**, _KUNIMITSU_!"

He shut up as he felt himself falling backwards and groaned in pain as his butt landed on the cold, hard marble floor. He slowly pressed his hand on his stinging red cheek and winced at the pain. His skin burns!

Slowly, and a tad bit hesitantly, he looked up, staring at the president, whose eyes were hidden behind his bangs, registering what had just happened.

Tezuka had backhanded him.

His eyes widened in realization. "What the hell, Kuni-"

_"Get out of my sight."_

**xXx**

"You, idiot!"

Kikumaru jumped from outside the Counselor's room as he heard the booming shout. He slightly relaxed when he realized that it is only Tezuka. _'Wait... Tezuka?'_

He pressed his ear against the door and winces at every curse word that Tezuka utters. 'T_-tezuka actually curses?'_

But what shocked him the most is when Tezuka called Echizen, _'Ryoma.'_ Tezuka does that only when he's angry, frustrated, or disappointed. Kikumaru gasped. _'Oh my God... Ochibi!'_

"What are you doing, Eiji-senpai?" he quickly slapped a hand over the kohai's mouth and ushered him to keep quiet, which he did obediently.

"I don't know how to react, but... Tezuka's scolding Echizen," he explained hurriedly.

Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. "So? Tezuka-taichou always does that. What's wrong with it?"

Kikumaru sighed. "You don't know anything, Momo-chi."

"100% it is about the ace's issue," Inui blurted as he slid a glance to his close-eyed companion.

Fuji's eyes were still closed, but there is _no_ outline of his usual smile in his face. "Ryoma."

"I COULD CARE LESS, KUNIMITSU!" they heard Echizen shouted. Momoshiro was shocked at the address given by the Temujin to the Student Council President.

They heard a slap and a thud from the room that made Fuji bite his bottom lip in concern. _'The kid must be scarred by now.'_

"Get out of my sight," they heard Tezuka mutter. A bit later, the double door burst open, a blob of emerald pushed towards them and ran along the hallway. Fuji is the first to react. "Echizen!"

"Don't." Inui held him back. _Yes,_ Fuji is a tensai, but when it is about something that concerns the Temujin, his intelligence and common sense _crumble_around him. He stared at the running boy longingly, then back at Tezuka with his cerulean orbs _opened_. The other three mimicked his move.

They, except Fuji, closed their eyes and quivered in fear as they meet Tezuka's glare. They expect Tezuka barking, _"50 laps around the campus,"_ or something like that. But this one, they did not expect.

Tezuka palmed his face and dropped on his knees. _"What have I done?"_ he whispered.

**xXx**

The swings creaked in protest as Echizen continued to rock himself forward and backward. The place was deserted, unlike years ago, when the place was full of playing children. He went here after his fight with Tezuka. The place is an abandoned playground at the back of Seigaku Primary School. He always plays here in his Primary school days. Tezuka-nii always brings him here.

_Tezuka-nii..._

His eyes narrowed as he felt his chest tighten in anger. He pushed his feet harder and ended up falling face flat on the ground, with his previous seat banging on the back of his head... _hard_.

He groaned. _'Maybe it's what they call... Karma?'_

He rubbed his nose to see if there is a nosebleed. Luckily, none. But unluckily, the back of his head isn't really as hard as the metal swing seat. He rubbed his head and sighed as he saw blood. He sighed again and let the pain throb. He sat on the ground, hugging his legs and placing his chin on his knee. His eyes stared forward, not actually staring at something. At the moment, his eyes lost its arrogance, but beheld the shadow of _hatred _and _being hurt_.

**xXx**

_"I don't want to go home!" Young Echizen Ryoma whined as he clutched the fabric of Tezuka's shirt. "Tell them: I don't want to go home just yet!"_

_"Ryoma-obocchan... You have to go home now... It's an order from Nanjiroh-sama," his butler explained._

_Tezuka blinked in surprise as the younger boy clutched his shirt. He doesn't even know them. He's just about to go home before it happened._

_"Then tell the stupid Oyaji that I don't want to see his ugly face!" the boy shouted in reply, clutching Tezuka's shirt harder. Tezuka sighed. Nothing will happen if he wouldn't interfere._

_"Nakano-san," he started, looking at his driver. "Tell Otousama and Okaasama that I will be late for dinner. I forgot that I have a companion today," he signaled a look at the emerald-haired kid._

_"I understand, Kunimitsu-sama."_

_"See!" the younger beamed, smirking at his butler. "I still have to do something!"_

_"Ryoma-obocchan..."_

_"I'm sorry, but the two of us have a school hang-out for the Senpai-Kohai Relation Project. Maybe he forgot to tell you this. We're going now," he held the boy's hand and dragged him, ignoring the protests of the butler._

_"W-wait!"_

_The young emerald-haired boy sniggered at his butler, not actually caring where Tezuka would bring him, and therefore just following him. Finally they stopped at a crowded playground and Echizen felt the urge to wrinkle his nose at the sight. He never did like too many people, after all. He gave his confidant a sideways glance and a small smirk appeared in his face. "Sankyuu..."_

_"Tezuka," the brown-haired lad replied._

_"Sankyuu, Tezuka-nii."_

**xXx**

The name Tezuka meant a lot to Echizen. The man is his first friend. If age isn't minded, Tezuka Kunimitsu can pass as a guardian... or even a foster father. He placed himself on the blanks that his own family left. He is still a spoiled brat until now, but it will be much worse if Tezuka hadn't guided him.

'_Get out of my sight.'_

Those five words affected him… a lot. He never saw Tezuka angry, or even Tezuka cursing. It's as if the world had turned upside down. Truth to be told, he wondered what Tezuka-nii would look like when his emotions crumbled. But now, now that he saw one of it… he doesn't think that he would want to see that again.

_Disappointment._

Tezuka is disappointed at him.

A tear fell from his eye. He doesn't care anymore. Fuji-nii and others had already seen him, anyway. Even if it worth million yen to see the Temujin crying, he doesn't care. He had disappointed his Tezuka-nii. At the moment, he _regretted _being a brat.

He felt cold droplets hitting his face. _'Rain?'_ he looked up and indeed, it is raining. He looked at his watch and noticed that it's past 6. He must go home.

No, he must not.

'_What am I thinking?'_

He stood up, his eyes still blurry from the collision of the swing and his head. He felt dizzy, and he thinks that his head still hasn't stopped bleeding. He really must go home.

No.

'_Get out of my sight.'_

He will not go back. He will not disappoint Tezuka-nii again.

Guess he's really scarred. It's called _trauma._

**xXx**

He stood in front of a house, a soaked paper clutched in his hand as he read it. He looked at the house; then back at the paper. His vision swirls, but he's sure that it is the address he is looking for. He rang the doorbell.

And waited.

_And waited._

The door opened. He took one step forward. He knew it is stupid to just go inside, but he has his mission. He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts were incoherent. He can't say a word. He felt himself falling forward. He's losing his consciousness. He doesn't care.

At least he already has the ace.

He just has to take her _back_.

1) Thor- the God of thunder in the Norse Mythology


	4. Chapter 3: Reappearance

**A/N: **I apologize for this late update! Been busy. I hope readers are still with me. :)

**Disclaimer: **No nothing. :]

**Chapter 3 – Reappearance**

Tezuka examined the file carefully before gazing at the two students before him. His eyes narrowed as he dropped the file on his desk, giving a hawk-like look at the two, effectively scaring them out of their wits.

"Kurosawa-kun," he started, focusing his attention at the brown-haired student. "You will be suspended for two weeks." He glanced at the other student. "And you, Manami-kun…"

He paused; and the boy had gulped.

"…are expelled."

**xXx**

"Nya, Tezuka~!" Kikumaru squealed as he glomped the Student Council President on the hallways. Tezuka merely glared at him but nevertheless let him cling on to his back as they trudged towards the Counselor's Office.

"Aah. Have a seat, Tezuka, Eiji," Oishi said as the two emerged inside the Counselor's Office, smiling his friendly smile. Tezuka nodded before sitting next to him, as Kikumaru bounced to lock Oishi in a bear hug before proceeding to Fuji, who only chuckled and hugged him back.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-taichou," Momoshiro and Kaidoh greeted at a time; then they looked at each other in annoyance and crossed their arms with a huff, mimicking each other's move.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka," Kawamura cheerfully greeted as he placed a tray of sushi in the middle of their setup picnic blanket. Tezuka nodded once more as he and Inui crossed their eyes, the latter nodding as well. And then the eight of tem proceeded eating peacefully, as Tezuka doesn't allow any noise to be made during their lunch break.

"How did the last case go?" Inui shattered their unusual air of silence as he looked at Tezuka inquiringly. Normally, he's the one to go with Tezuka since he's the secretary. But since he's nowhere to be found that moment, Kikumaru volunteered to accompany the bespectacled president in their counseling, though it's not really _counseling._

"Fine," he answered monotonously, going back to his lunch. Kikumaru snickered at his nonchalant reply.

"Tezuka was great!" Kikmaru squeaked out, laughing. "I mean, it's refreshing since Ochibi doesn't actually take his time reviewing their reasons and he usually skips the _advising _part and just kicks them out!"

And then silence found its way in their room at the mention of Temujin's nickname. Kikumaru had clapped a hand over his mouth in sudden realization, and all of them stiffened, stealing glances at the president.

All of them purposely avoided the name to be mentioned since the day the Temujin and the president had their fight, which was two days ago, Echizen still hasn't come back, and no one knows where he had gone to. Tezuka filled his position as the headmaster for the mean time, and even though there's no change in his stoic appearance, it is a tad bit obvious that he's worried about his _surrogate _little brother.

Blue eyes glinted as the gleam of fluorescent hit them. "We shouldn't have let our guards down, naa, Tezuka?" Fuji trailed of venomously as his eyes found Tezuka's, who looked up just to lock his gaze with the tensai.

"Aa."

The other six looked at the pair worriedly; trying to guess who will pounce first, no one dared to speak or moved as they all held their breaths, looking at the heated glaring match before them.

Fuji smirked. "Should I be surprised that you're not even guilty at what you have done, eh?"

_Wrong. _Definitely wrong. Tezuka is guilty, dammit. Fuji needs not to rub it in his face. He admits that it was his fault that the Temujin is nowhere. Fuji is just blind. Fuji is just _being_ blind.

"Hn."

Fuji's inner twinge at the response. _'He isn't even trying to give an apology!'_

"Tsk, tsk. Too cold, too cold. You've just made us realize that you…"

"F-fuji…" Oishi tried to intervene but squawked as Fuji glared at him. The president tried not to pull away from the tensai's glare as he clenched his fist harder, his nails digging on to his palm.

"Tezuka, do you even care…?"

"No."

Fuji's eyes widened at the sharp response and stared dumbly at Tezuka, who stood up, muttering his excuse. Fuji finally snapped. "What the hell? At least show that you're friggin' worried!" he would've pounced on him had not Kikumaru jumped to block him, straddling him.

Fuji collapsed onto Kikumaru and he rested his head on his best friend's shoulder. "At least show that you're worried… at least to Ryoma…" eyes blurry, he stared at Tezuka's back walking out of the Counselor's Office.

**xXx**

"You think he's still alive?" Ryuuzaki Keiichi (1) asked jokingly as he peeked inside his younger sister's bedroom.

Sakuno stopped her ministrations and looked at him, sighing as she wrung the soaked towel in hand, placing it on an unconscious man's forehead. "Don't be silly, Kei-oniisan.

Keiici snickered. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, lunch is ready."

Sakuno smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for not helping. I'll just finish this; then I'll join you."

"Okay, then." Keiichi smiled, closing the door to leave his sister on her own.

Sakuno gathered the basin and several used towels before standing up and heading towards the door, not after glancing back did she close the door to follow her brother in the dining room.

**xXx**

"Tezuka…" Oishi trailed off worriedly as he followed Tezuka to the rooftop after his one-sided verbal fight with Fuji. "Are you okay?"

"Aa." Tezuka answered, leaning on to the rails on the edge of the rooftop, letting the breeze play with his chocolate-brown tresses.

"A-about earlier…" Oishe halted abruptly as he noticed the light twitching of the president's eyebrow. He bowed shamefully, not having the rudeness to even continue what he's about to say.

Silence ensued for a few minutes until Tezuka straightened up, planning to leave the rooftop. Oishi blinked repeatedly before scurrying around, following his best friend.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, falling on a step beside Tezuka.

"Counselor's Office. I'll arrange the petition for the election of new Counselor," Tezuka said still monotonously.

Oishi lifted up an eyebrow in confusion. He knows that the petition was already done yesterday. _'If that's the case, then…'_

Then Tezuka just wants to go there. _'But why?'_

"Do you want me to help you?" Oishi played along, having decided that he should let the president do whatever he wants.

"No. I can do it by myself," Tezuka nodded to his companion as they reached the office. "You should roam around the cafeteria by this time," he opened the door of the Counselor's Office, giving his last glance to his companion. "Don't let your guard down."

**xXx**

Golden orbs fluttered open at the sound of the door closing. As he felt his senses coming back, he winced as he felt the back of his head throbbing in pain, but soon relaxed at the cool towel on his forehead.

He focused his eyes at the cream-colored ceiling, but instead found his eyes widening as he realized that he isn't in his own room. He visibly panicked as he sat up rather abruptly, almost puking as the wave of dizziness hit him. He looked around the room he was in—from the huge green kitty plush (he scrunched his nose up at that) to the neat bookshelves (he had officially confirmed that he's _not_ in his own room), dresser, to the laptop on the bedside table and the brooch innocently sitting beside it.

He froze.

He reached for the brooch and stared at it as the flashback from the Counselor's Room, playground, and to the _Ace_'s Residence appeared before his eyes.

**xXx**

"It has been two days since the kid collapsed at the doorstep," Keiichi started, looking at his sister who was pouring tea for the two of them. "And he still hasn't waken up."

"Un," Sakuno sat down, joining her brother. "He caught flu and his head was bleeding, but he's cured now. I don't know if it's still normal. I'm getting worried."

Keiichi propped his elbow on the table, leaning on it as he stared at his sister, grinning mischievously. "Aw. Little Nurse Sakuno is worried for her patient?"

Sakuno blushed at her brother's teasing.

"Ah… I almost forget… Niisan?" the braided brunette called, gaining the attention of the other Ryuuzaki. "I'll go to school later; Tomo-chan wants to see me. And I'll give the brooch back to Tezuka-taichou."

Keiichi's jaw hardened. "Were you really kicked out? I mean, I don't remember any school that kicks students out just because they spilled orange juice at their headmaster."

Sakuno shook her head. "It's not like that. I didn't like their system that's why I dropped myself-"

A couple of thuds from the staircase cut her off, and she immediately panicked. Not actually thinking, she raced towards the staircase, leaving her brother staring dumbly at her previous spot.

Sakuno had her eyes widened as she saw the Temujin lying limply on the steps, stupidly sprawling himself across the staircase. The lass bounced towards him, supporting his weight under her arms and bringing him to the dining table—sparing a glare at her brother for not helping her.

Keiichi continued staring at his sister as the latter was busily situating the Temujin on one of the chairs. He grinned."Good _morning_, Sleeping Beauty~"

Echizen groaned. Sakuno handed him a cup of water, helping him drink it. A smile crept its way along her lips as the Temujin's feature seemed to relax. "How are you feeling?"

The emerald-haired headmaster cast a glance at her through his half-lidded eyes. "Fine."

Keiichi boomed with laughter. "Hey boy'a. Can't even say a 'thank you'? Sakuno here took care of you for two days, no."

Echizen's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Keiichi disbelievingly. "Two days?"

"Aa…" Keiichi blinked. "You… don't know, do you?"

He snapped his head at the pigtailed brunette. "I need to go to Seigaku!"

Sakuno tilted her head to one side, giving one of her shy smiles at the Temujin. "I'm about to go there, too. After lunch, I suppose."

**xXx**

Golden orbs absentmindedly glanced at its companion as they stood by the Seigaku gates. The owner of those orbs raked a hand through his bandaged-wrapped head. "You going back?"

Sakuno looked up at him, shaking her head in negative, not trusting her voice at the moment as she tries to mask herself.

Echizen didn't ask further after that; and he noticed that they were standing at the gates for a long moment already. He looked at her inquiringly.

Sakuno scratched her cheek, smiling shyly. "Anou… Outsiders aren't allowed here. You should go now, Ryoma-kun, I'd just wait for Tomo-chan here. Oh, and…" she fumbled with her coat pocket to get the brooch; but froze midway.

She blinked.

A blush slowly crept across her cheeks.

"G-g-gomen…! I—I didn't mean to be rude, E-Echizen-san…!" she bowed repeatedly, catching attention from certain bystanders.

And what Echizen hates the most, is the attention. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the ex-Ace's wrist, dragging her inside the campus. "I give you permission," he continued dragging her until they reached the Counselor's Office. "And…" he averted his eyes." You can call me Ryoma-kun if you want."

Unbeknownst to them, the moment his hand was wrapped against her wrist, and as he uttered those words, the Temujin had already gained the braided brunette's full trust to him (2).

"Um…" she croaked out, trying to break free from the Temujin's grasp. " I-it hurts…"

But he still didn't let go.

The freshman headmaster stared blankly at the double doors of the Counselor's Office for a few minutes. He then gripped the former Ace's wrist tighter as his free hand shakily worked on the knob, opening the door fully.

He gulped. He hadn't expected that someone was occupying the room.

Hell, it didn't even cross his mind that the Student Council President would be occupying the Counselor's Office.

"K-kunimitsu…"

**A/N: **I still don't promise any fast update. Sorry for the trouble.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Alteration

**A/N: **I feel like I'm being a broken record at this. xD but as usual **I am sorry for my late update. :)**

**Chapter 4 – Alteration**

"Ah… Tezuka-taichou, good afternoon," Sakuno bowed, taking notice of the awkwardness between the Taichou and the Temujin.

Tezuka's eyes indiscernibly widened. "Echizen," he stared at him for a moment before ambling towards him, nodding in respect. "I'm relieved to see you."

Echizen had wanted to smirk that time. He knows that his _Kunimitsu-niisan_ has another meaning for that. _I'm __**relived **__to see you. _He nodded as well. "Same here, Tezuka-taichou."

Sakuno couldn't help but to squirm, and Echizen had noticed it. "I'm afraid I still have to escort Ryuuzaki-san to her friend. I'll enlighten you with the details later."

Tezuka nodded; he got the message. _Don't tell them I've come back, or else chaos will arise. I'll tell you what happened later. _He closed the door as the Temujin and his companion had started walking away. As the sound resounded, a small smile has flashed along Tezuka's lips.

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun… y-you don't have to…" Sakuno still tried to pull her hand back, and was surprised as the Temujin let go. She rubbed her wrist, trying to get the blood rush to her veins.

She bit her lips as the Temujin still hasn't stopped following her. She closed one eye. "T-temujin-san, you d-don't have to escort me."

"Take it as my gratitude," he uttered, rolling his eyes.

The braided brunette frowned. _'It's not gratitude. I feel like the whole school will turn against me if they see me with you.' _

"And…" the Temujin started, taking few steps ahead of his companion. "I want to talk with you."

Sakuno's eyes widened, sensing a trap. "I-if it's about me going back; I've already told you…"

Echizen folded his arms and turned around; and Sakuno had felt the shivers ran down her spine as she realized that the Temujin had unknowingly trapped her against a wall. "I want you to go back."

"I—I'd rather not talk about it," her eyes began to heat, and she's afraid that she might break down in front of the headmaster. "Y—you can't force me."

"Can't I?" a small smirk lingered along the Temujin's lips. "You _are_in **my **territory."

Never had Sakuno felt afraid like this before. The freshman headmaster has a frightening aura that scared her out of her wits. She absently trembled, and her arms flew to wrap around herself. The pleasure is still hers if she went back, right? So nothing might be wrong if she'd succumb to what the Temujin wants. She parted her mouth to speak. "I—I…"

_'Succumb to what the Temujin wants…' _her eyes widened. Of course, that's what he wanted from the start. For the people to follow him as if he's really _someone_, as if he's a predator and the whole school's his prey. As if the whole Seigaku is only his human size doll house and he's been manipulating everything in his own will; as if he's only playing with people, with the human as his toy.

_'Playing with people…' _Sakuno didn't like the idea one bit. She whimpered, feeling trapped not only in the hands of the Temujin but against the walls of this very school. She rubbed her hand on her arm to get a hold with herself. "Y—you can't just do that…"

"Ah?" The Temujin caught off guard. He looked at Sakuno, clueless.

"Y—you can't just play with people as if they were dolls in your… in this… this t-territory of yours…" the Ace stammered, not knowing if even she could understand herself.

"What?" Echizen lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

She was looking at the floor and gritting her teeth. _'If only I can say what I really mean…' _she clenched her fist, sniffing slightly. _'O-of course I can! What am I thinking?'_

"You…" she started, looking up to meet Echizen's eyes, but suddenly felt nervous. She froze; she doesn't know how to break the eye contact. She gulped once. "And this school… you're only toying with the people here…"

_'That didn't make sense, but, oh well.' _Echizen thought, amusement swimming in his eyes. He moved beside the brunette and leaned on the wall, smirking. "How, in the earth, can you accuse _me_ such things?"

_'Don't falter now, Sakuno!' _Sakuno screamed in her mind; but in reality, her legs are about to move away and run to cower behind her Kei-oniisan. "I—I can; b-because I want to."

"Oh?" The Temujin took a step closer. "But don't you think that's a bit rude; saying things like that to a headmaster _in front_ of the headmaster, nonetheless?"

Sakuno shut her eyes closed. She's determined to win this debate; but she's afraid that she's losing. "Don't think too highly of yourself. Y—you might be the headmaster, but only because your family owns his school. But in fact, nobody in this school loves you." she gasped at her choice of words and looked at the Temujin, but the latter didn't seem affected by it.

Echizen's smirk grew wider. Ryuuzaki Sakuno is very; very very special girl. "Of course they do. If they don't, they would've made a petition."

"B-but they're afraid of you…" Sakuno discreetly flattened her hands on the wall for support.

"I'm only a freshman." Echizen could just see those chocolate-brown orbs watering.

"But you're the Temujin…"

"And the difference is…?"

Sakuno couldn't answer. She felt like fleeing away. Even though she's arguing with the person she's afraid of, she still chooses the words she's saying. But now, she can't say anything. She opened her eyes and was surprised at the proximity between the Temujin and her that she took steps further and felt her heart racing.

"And the difference is…?" the Temujin repeated.

"You're bad." Sakuno said with a sigh; she can't help it, she needs to say _rude _words sometimes. She looked at the Temujin, who had his finger blocking his nose. "Eh?"

Echizen snorted, trying not to laugh. Her expression plus the word she used was so childish that Echizen could die rolling on the floor in laughter. "That was childish."

Sakuno's eyes widened and a scowl slowly made its face to her face. What she said supposed to be rude, _not _childish. "You're bad! I'm going! I hate you!" and she ran away.

At that, the Temujin had surrendered himself in the arms of laughter as he almost collapsed on the floor in his laughing fit.

"You're improving, ah, Echizen?" a voice from behind the pillars made him stop and grin cheekily at the newcomer.

"Aa, Fuji, it's all thanks to you."

**xXx**

"Welcome back," Fuji stated, slowly making his way towards Echizen with his arms wide open, ready to suffocate his little apprentice in his arms. The Temujin scrunched his nose up and did his best to dodge, but to no avail as Fuji had already glomped him.

"Tezuka told you?" he asked, sighing in submission.

"No, I just saw you with that cute little girl while I'm wandering. She's the Ace, no?" the vice president had his smile replaced by a mischievous smirk by the time the Temujin nodded. "Now I'm wondering why on earth the Temujin and the Ace are together."

Echizen scowled, wriggling away and folding his arms in front of his chest. "Don't even think anything about it, Fuji."

Fuji chuckled. "Ah, my little boy is growing up," and he proceeded to pat Echizen's head, which made the younger boy turn grumpy even more. The vice president discreetly looked around, and upon seeing no one in sight, he opened his eyes, gazing intently at the Temujin.

Echizen pretended not to notice.

"But really, Echizen…" Fuji leaned against the pillar. "If you want to win her back, you must've not done that."

"Done what?"

"Don't threaten her," Fuji eyed the Temujin. "It seems to me that the Ace is no ordinary girl, and she can do whatever she wants, whether you've threatened her or not. For her, what is right is right; and she doesn't like to be manipulated. Her will is her own, not dictated by others."

"I noticed; but I succeeded, right? I made her tremble," Echizen replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Fuji narrowed his eyes. "This is not making people cry or tremble. In any normal person, you can make them succumb in what you want in only one conversation; but with her, you _failed._" He shook his head. "In addition, she had seen through you."

The Temujin let his head down in shame.

The alarm signifying the lunch break rang; and Fuji stood straight to get to his bearings. "Saa, I need to go, I have the cafeteria duty today. Just remember what I said, and do your best."

Thus, he left the Temujin on his own thoughts.

**xXx**

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka shrieked as she saw Sakuno waiting on the staircase beside their classroom. She smiled brightly and proceeded to hug her best friend. "I missed you~!"

Sakuno laughed awkwardly. "Me too, Tomo-chan…"

"And how is the former A-" Sakuno placed a hand on Tomoka's mouth, gathering attention more than enough for her. She blushed in embarrassment, hitting the pigtailed girl gently in her arm.

"D-don't say that…" she stammered, letting go of Tomoka.

"Mou~ Sakuno! You should be proud of that!" Tomoka shook her head in disgrace. "Ah, well."

"Ne, Tomo-chan. I've made a bento for the two of us," Sakuno said, smiling as she handed Tomoka a paper bag. "Let's eat outside."

Tomoka grinned cheekily. "Sure."

**xXx**

"He WHAT?" Sakuno had the time to cover her bento as Tomoka squeaked, bits of rice spitting out of her mouth. She looked at Sakuno in utter disbelief.

Sakuno nodded in dismay. "Yes… I was so afraid…" she sniffed once. "He wants me and the people to do what he wants… as if he is the King…" her lips quivered and she forced an onigiri in her mouth.

_'Sakuno sure has silly thoughts…' _Tomoka thought. After all, how can an innocent-looking freshman manipulate a whole school?

Sakuno sighed. "Now I think I've changed my mind. I think I don't want to go back."

"Eh? But you told me earlier on the phone that you're not giving up the Ace title," Tomoka trailed off rather sadly.

"I never said anything like that," Sakuno smiled at Tomoka's obvious persuasion. "I just told you that I'm going back… but anyway, based on what he did, I think I'm really transferring…"

"Mou…"

Underneath a tree near them, amber eyes snapped open as he heard their conversation. _'Fuji is damn right.'_

He peeked and saw the girls already walking away as they have finished eating.

He stood up, dusting himself. Suddenly, he grinned. "I'm still the persistent here."

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
